The Prophetic Voice
by FlyofDragon
Summary: A twelve year old with the Second Sight becomes the prime suspect in her older brother’s murder case. Rating subject to change.
1. You're Kidding, Right?

**The Prophetic Voice**

**A/N: This was just some random idea that I had one night. Let's see where it takes me.**

**Summary: A twelve year old with the Second Sight becomes the prime suspect in her older brother's murder case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. I own Taylor, Sam, their parents, and the plotline.**

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Kidding, Right?

Taylor McKinney was lying in bed peacefully. Her digital clock flipped to midnight and she began stirring in her sleep. Her dreams always happened at midnight.

"_Sammy!" she called. "Sammy where are you?"_

"_I'm at school silly," said Sam McKinney's voice. "Why aren't you?"_

"_It's midnight…and it's Sunday." Taylor paused. "Sammy, please come home."_

"_I can't Tay. Not until I'm found."_

"_Sammy, are you…dead?"_

"_Can't say for sure little sister, but I think so. Taylor, listen to me. You've got to tell Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do."_

Taylor was fading out of her dream as her clock flipped to 12:01. She woke up screaming.

"Sammy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her parents came rushing into her room and held her hands.

"What is it sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Sammy…" she whispered through hiccups. "He's at school…and he's dead."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth was having a good day. What made it even better was that it was a good Monday. At least, he was having a good day until he read the case file that Cullen had just dropped on his desk.

"A twelve year old with the Second Sight?" he asked his boss.

"Booth," said Cullen, "this case is top priority. A set of remains was found at that school. Apparently this kid has got a gift." Booth sighed and stood up.

"Bones is not going to like this," he muttered while following his boss out the door.

* * *

Booth scanned himself onto the platform at the Jeffersonian and hopped up the stairs.

"Bones, we have a case," he said.

"I'm busy Booth," replied Brennan.

"Cullen says it is top priority," said Booth trying again.

"Just a minute then." Booth sighed and decided to take a different approach.

"A twelve year old kid had a dream that she found a body and she was right." Brennan turned around and took the file.

"A kid with the Second Sight?" she asked in disbelief. "The Second Sight doesn't exist."

"Well then prove it Bones," Booth told her. "She dreamt that she found her brother at that school. If it's not her brother that was found, then I'll believe you. But for now, let's go." Brennan sighed and followed her partner out of the lab.

**

* * *

A/N: Should I continue or not? Please review. Reviews equal love.**


	2. The Body

**The Prophetic Voice**

**A/n: I apologize for the long wait but I have reasons! Life is hectic and I have writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Body

The black SUV pulled up in front of a local high school and Booth and Brennan stepped out. They walked towards the yellow tape and Booth flashed his badge as Brennan ducked under the tape. She headed towards the remains as Booth spoke to an officer. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to remain of the other side of the tape," said the officer.

"And why is that Officer…Smith?" asked Brennan.

"This is a crime scene ma'am, civilians are not allowed past the yellow tape." Brennan glared at him.

"I am not a civilian. I'm Dr…" Booth cut her off.

"Bones!" he called. "Do we have anything yet?"

"Yeah, we have Officer Smith who thinks I'm a civilian," she replied. Booth came up to her and looked at Smith.

"Special Agent Booth," he said, flashing his badge. "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's here to examine the remains." Smith looked surprised.

"Well then, I apologize, Ms. Brennan," he said. "Please continue."

"It's Dr. Brennan," she muttered and turned to the remains. "The remains are male, Caucasian, and cause of death…" She trailed off.

"Bones?" asked Booth. "Cause of death?"

"From what I can see here, the victim was stabbed multiple times through the chest. The victim was also shot through the forehead execution style. I can't determine cause of death until the bones are clean."

"Wow…" said Booth. "That would have to hurt. Uh, age?"

"I'd say between 13 and 16."

"That's good enough for me right now. Let's these back to the lab, huh?" Booth whistled and a few people dressed in Jeffersonian jump suits came over with a body bag.

"Don't forget to get soil samples," Brennan called over her shoulder as Booth led her away.

Back at the lab, Zack was laying out the remains as Brennan swiped her card and walked up the stairs to the platform with Booth.

"Zack, what's your preliminary?" asked Brennan.

"The victim is male," said Zack, "between the ages of 13 and 16, Caucasian, no obvious cause of death. The victim also used his right arm and jumped a lot in conjunction."

"Like this?" asked Booth and did a demonstration of a slam dunk.

"Yes," replied Brennan. "The victim was a basketball player."

"It says here the Samuel McKinney was the star of his school's basketball team."

"I like to keep an open mind when I'm working Booth. I don't like to assume things before I can prove them." She turned to Zack. "Clean the bones and see if you can determine the cause of death. Get any particulates to Hodgins and the skull to Angela. I'll be in my office if you need me." Booth followed her to her office and shut the door.

"Bones, I know you don't believe in this stuff but I think we need to talk to Taylor McKinney."

"I have to work on my book."

"Your book can wait Bones." He gave her a charm smile and look worth a million bucks.

"Fine." Brennan stood up and took off her lab coat. Booth handed her jacket to her and they walked out of the lab together.

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter - Taylor! I love her...really!**


	3. Taylor

**The Prophetic Voice**

**A/N: I'm back! I think……Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Taylor

Booth pulled up in front of a typical suburbia house a few blocks from the school where the body was found. He and Brennan walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Just a second!" called a voice from inside. The door opened a few moments later and a woman stood there.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth; this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Are you Mrs. McKinney?" asked Booth.

"Yes, but please, call me Anne. Are you here about Sam?"

"Actually we're here about Taylor," said Brennan.

"Could we see her please?" Anne's smiled faltered a bit, but stayed on.

"Yes, yes of course," she said. "Please come in." She ushered them in to the living room before going to the stairs. "Taylor!" she called. "Come downstairs please!" Taylor came thundering down the stairs and looked expectantly at her mother.

"Is Arielle here yet?" she asked.

"Is Arielle coming?"

"Yes."

"Well she's not here yet, but there are some people who want to talk to you in the living room." Taylor shrugged and skipped off to the living room.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Taylor McKinney."

"Hi Taylor," said Booth. "I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"The author?" cried Taylor. "No way!" Brennan smiled and just nodded. "I read your books. Is he Andy Lister?"

"Yes," said Booth.

"No," said Brennan. Taylor laughed.

"Did you find Sammy?" she asked, suddenly turning serious.

"We don't know for sure Taylor," Booth told her. "We still need to get an ID."

"I could give you one," offered Taylor.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing recognizable on the remains," Brennan said softly.

"Was there a Saint George medal near or on him?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"Yes."

"Oh god!" Taylor looked away and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Taylor if it's okay," Booth hesitated, "we need to ask you a few questions." Taylor silently nodded and turned back to the duo.

"Could you describe your dream for us?"

"They always start the same. I was alone in the dark. I couldn't see anything. This time I was scared so I called out to Sammy. He always protects me.

_**-Dream Flashback-**_

"_Sammy!" she called. "Sammy where are you?"_

"_I'm at school silly," said Sam McKinney's voice. "Why aren't you?"_

"_It's midnight…and it's Sunday." Taylor paused. "Sammy, please come home."_

"_I can't Tay. Not until I'm found."_

"_Sammy, are you…dead?"_

"_Can't say for sure little sister, but I think so. Taylor, listen to me. You've got to tell Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do."_

_**-End Dream Flashback-**_

"And that's it. The next second I was slipping away from the darkness and I woke up screaming." Taylor reached for a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"How often do you have these dreams?" asked Brennan.

"On average they happen about once a month. But sometimes there are calm months with no dreams and some with two or three. But some of the dreams are good. Last night my friend Arielle and I had a nice chat in my dream. She told me she wanted to come over so I called her today and invited her to come over."

"Have you ever had a dream as…compelling as this?" Booth asked her.

"No. Once I found a lost dog, but never a body. But Sammy's my protector. That's why I gave him the St. George medal."

"Thank you Taylor. We'll be in touch with you Mrs McKinney." Booth nodded to Taylor and Anne, as did Brennan. As they got back into the SUV Booth turned on Brennan.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" replied Brennan.

"So what did you think of Taylor's story?"

"It seems perfectly legit," Booth grinned triumphantly and started the car, "but she could have easily made it up."

"Good point. But why not just tell us the truth?"

"You're the cop Booth. You tell me."

"She could be covering up for someone."

"Who could be that important to her that she'd cover it up?"

"Herself?" Brennan stared at her partner.

"I may not believe in the Second Sight Booth, but do you really think a twelve year old would kill her older brother, her protector, and convince her parents that she has the Second Sight, just to cover it up?"

"No, but…"

"Exactly! There's no logic in that hypothesis."

"You said there was no logic in the Second Sight either." Brennan opened her mouth and then closed it again. "All I was saying was maybe she does have the Second Sight. But maybe she also made up that dream because she killed him, or buried him, or watched him die or something! But she could've known where he was all along."

"Wait a second. We're presuming that the remains are Sam McKinney." Brennan's cell phone rang. "Brennan," she answered.

"_Sweetie it's me."_

"Hi Ange."

"_I finished the facial reconstruction for the John Doe on our table."_

"Did you get a hit off the FBI database?"

"_Yeah I did. Are you with the McKinneys now?"_

"No, we just left. We're almost at the lab so can you hold onto the ID till we get there?"

"_Sure sweetie. There are some things that I need to show you on the Angelator anyways."_

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"'_Bye sweetie!"_ Brennan hung up her phone and glanced at Booth.

"We need to get back to the lab," she said.

"I'm headed there. ETA: three minutes." Brennan smiled and leaned back in her seat.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that was longer than I expected. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
